brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:TheBakonBitz
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Darth henry (Talk) 20:19, July 15, 2012 |} Hi Yellow it's me Domino1205 A.K.A Fangpyre General, do you remember me? Sorry if i don't talk. And why are you blocked? Please Answer me soon. :) We are friends.--Serpentine General 21:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Yellow! Glad to see you again. At what time we can talk on chat? Oh and one more thing do yo like LEGO Super Heroes? Becouse i love them, if you want to play with me download DC Universe Online it's the online game where the players can make their own super hero or super villain. I download it on playstation3 but it is avaible on computer too. See you soon.--Serpentine General 20:06, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Images Please add categories and licensing to images when you upload them. Thanks. ~ CJC 22:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :You just put Category:(THEME) Images on the description, where THEME is either the theme or customs. ~ CJC 22:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi BakonBitz, your signature is currently in violation of the Signature Policy. Please make the Sensei Wu image 30px or less. Thanks! Re:Glatorian Userbox * Sorry, I meant to leave you a message about this when I deleted it, then I forgot :S I've restored the userbox and moved it to your userspace here. So, to make it show up, all you have to do is use . Alternatively, you could just copy the userbox code onto your userpage or wherever you wanted to display it, ie and it will look like any other userbox still. If you have any other questions, just let me know :) 23:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ** Just going through the RC and saw you've made User:TheBakonBitz/User Glatorian, which is a different userbox but a similar name. So, if you didn't want the other userbox anymore, let me know and I can delete it for you. 23:06, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to make sure that you saw the few pages that I created on your Halo MEGA BLOKS wiki,just incase you didnt get the message that I sent you on that Wiki.signed --LEGOlas (talk) 12:14, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Caption Contest 1 Thanks for your participation! --Omega X.23 (talk) 10:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I didn't post them after all. I have internet problems and that happens sometimes. They were similar to Cligra's though. 15:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, we are setting up a new games wiki when we move. I would suggest you contact a gamemaster (Czech showed interest a back when you first posted it) and we'll see about getting it ready for that. You can do most of the setting-up and work on your own, but you will need a gamemaster to supervise it so we don't get ridiculous games. 15:11, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't know quite when the games wiki will be set up, but yeah, that sounds good. 15:24, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: It isn't manual. I can tell you that much. I don't know the technical details, but it is something called a database dump. 01:52, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations! You are a winner in our LEGO Star Wars Giveaway Contest! To receive your prize, please send your name, username, and address in an e-mail to grace@wikia-inc.com. Thank you again for participating! Grace 22:12, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Contest Yes, your prize should be on its way! Grace 00:26, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Oh, it's you. It's been a looong time, how have you been? --{|style="border: 3px Solid Green; background-color: Black; width: 50%;border-collapse:collapse;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto" |- | |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:1px;"|[[User:Dino2012|The most feared Dinosaur of all time! DINO2012 (talk) 20:18, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Elephant Yes, it is an .lxf of an ostrich. However, Knight would like for us to play along, so he can dupe other people. (You can see some of the earlier conversation in the comment histories.) So, if you can please change your comment to make it seem like you saw a poster of an elephant tribe (with machine guns, shooting down crocodiles), then we'll all have fun. -- 23:20, July 18, 2013 (UTC)